1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a conveying apparatus which utilizes crank controlled linkage elements for interconnecting a plurality of spaced support trays that are driven and caused to travel in horizontal pathways disposed at different levels and in pathways that interconnect the horizontal pathways. The crank controlled linkage elements form an endless chain of support trays and the operatively associated crank members are effective in maintaining all of the support trays in uniform positions as they travel the various pathways of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of United States patents show and describe conveyor devices that utilize crank controlled linkage for maintaining the device's conveyor trays in level or uniform positions during their travel and, for reference to the teachings of such disclosures, attention is hereby drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,621,859 and 4,334,609.